A Moment in the Future
by STAPLEgirls
Summary: Gokudera, after arguing with Lambo, and Yamamoto find themselves in the future. This isn't that strange to them by now... but the two little angels they meet when they arrive sure are.


Kayla: Hello everyone! And welcome to this little story of ours. The idea, kind of just happened. magically? Heh, want to explain it to them?

K-Chan: Heh, Sure ^^ well one of our favorite things to do is rp, right Kayla? So when I found out about a KHRDressing Room on Live Journal I told Kayla about it and 8059 being our fave pairing we chose to create a Yamamoto and Gokudera from the Same Universe. Now to how we actually got the Idea... I was skimming the Entries and noticed a Fran one where he had created an illusion. Want to explain the rest Kayla?

Kayla: Right, so this illusion was that if they walked into it, they would meet their illusion children. So we did this... and got deeply attached to our cute little creations. So we HAD to make a fic about them where tehy are real. This... is the product of that idea.

K-Chan: Yes, the Awsome product of Awsome. Also Heads up guys... there might be more fics about these two, even a oneshot or Maybe a multi-chapter where all the kids are teenagers XD Which should be fun for us but probably stressing for poor little Miki XP

Kayla: That's right! Miki, my cute little boy, will be teased and tormented by his cute little friends, who get mentioned in this fic. So be looking forward to that as well okay?

K-Chan: Yes XD but he has his Sister to hide behind whenever that happens which she'd giggle at but she'd still help her cute little brother (she's older and wiser by a few minutes, not to mention girls are more mature usually ;3) Anyway Disclaimer~ We do not own the characters(other then our adorible OCs) or the series, those both belong to the awsome and increadible Akira Amano-sensei who seems to love leaving us in suspence (not unlike a few other remarkable women in the manga-ka business. ; ) 

* * *

"Shut the hell up, stupid cow! You're annoying me, damn it!" Gokudera said, currently yelling at Lambo.

"Waaah! Lambo-san will not shut up! Ahodera should shut up and let Lambo-san play." Lambo yelled and cried just as loudly as he started running away from Gokudera, currently holding onto his Ten Year Bazooka, getting very close to using it.

"Oi! Get back here you stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled chasing after the five year old hitman.

"Lambo-san will not listen to Ahodera." Lambo yelled annoyingly as he ran around the room, jumping on Yamamoto's head before jumping down and running off."

"Maa maa! You two seem to being having fun playing your little game haha!" Yamamoto laughed as he watched the other two chase each other.

"Get back here, Damn it! You be quiet baseball idiot!" He yelled again still chasing Lambo before he ran into Yamamoto nearly knocking him over as he tripped and started to fall.

"Ah!" Yamamoto yelled a bit as he saw Gokudera start to fall and tried to catch him, but ended up making them both fall over instead, Yamamoto sort of on top of Gokudera because of how he had turned him.

"Lambo-san will not get back there!" Lambo whined and started to tear up, sitting on the ground and shooting off the bazooka, only apparently not at himself as a cloud of smoke had surrounded Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"O-oi! Get off me idiot!" Gokudera said with a slight blush across his cheeks, not noticing that they were surrounded by smoke and were no longer in Tsuna's house.

"Haha! Sorry Gokudera, I'll move." Yamamoto says nervously, hiding a bit of color on his face, and begins to look around. "Ah? This doesn't look like Tsuna's house. Haha! I wonder how we got to this house?

Gokudera looked up and around, finally noticing they weren't in Tsuna's house before looking around and catching a glimpse of the pink smoke that signified that they had been hit with Lambo's bazooka. "The future… Ten Years…" He said looking around before the sound of pounding feet interrupted his observation.

"Oh! Haha! I wonder why our older selves would be in a place we don't recognize?" Yamamoto asks as he looks around and sees two tiny little things running towards them. "Ah? Gokudera who are they?"

Gokudera didn't have much time to answer before one of the two promptly tackled him.

"Daddy! We wanna Play! You an' Papa have worked enough for now! Come on let's play!" said the one who had tackled him.

"W-what?" Gokudera said looking at the small girl a bit confused.

"Wha… 'Daddy'? 'Papa'?"

"Papa, and daddy look smaller Misaki, and Papa doesn't have the scar on his chin!" The other one said excitedly from on top of Yamamoto, who just smiled.

"Haha! They are so cute aren't they Gokudera?" Yamamoto smiled as he patted the little boys head. "May I ask who the two of you are?"

"Ah! You're right Miki! Daddy is smaller and skinnier then usual" The little girl, now identified as Misaki, said getting up and standing back to look over Gokudera who was still a bit confused.

"What the hell do you mean 'Daddy'?" He exclaimed while Misaki looked confused a moment

"You're Daddy, Daddy, an' Papa! We're Misaki an' Miki Remember? Right Miki?"

"Yeah! Why are Papa and Daddy acting like they don't know us Misaki?" Miki asked sadly looking up at Yamamoto.

"Ah? But how could I be a Papa? Gokudera and I haven't done that yet..." Yamamoto commented confused and sad as he looked at the sad little boy.

"…" Gokudera hit him for even implying what he did before he looked back at the kids and blinked actually looking at the two of them.

He noticed that first off, the two were obviously Fraternal Twins, next he noticed the boy had a mop of silver hair like his own and warm chocolate brown eyes like his boyfriend's along with pale skin like his own yet noticeably darker. His gaze then directed itself to the girl, her hair was a dark black, again like his boyfriend's, and startling malachite eyes identical to his own, she too had pale yet noticeably darker skin compared to his own. He blinked and wondered just how it was possible for him and Yamamoto to even have kids yet the obvious proof was standing right in front of them.

"Ow! Huh? What was that for Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, blinking as he looked closely at the twins. "Ah! You know they really could be our kids Gokudera, this little guy looks like a mini-you!" He smiles and he hugs Miki who had been sitting in his lap.

"Papa! Why do you act like you and Daddy don't know us, and why are you so little?" Miki asked confused and tearing up a little.

"Yeah… Why Daddy?" Misaki asked looking a little upset herself before Gokudera shifted and patted her back a bit

"We're from the past, the stupid cow launched his bazooka and we ended up here, don't worry… your daddy and papa will be back in a few minutes" He said shifting to ruffle Miki's hair too.

"Oh! So Uncle Lambo sent Daddy and Papa to see younger Uncle Lambo?" Miki asked happily, knowing that his Papa and Daddy hadn't forgotten Misaki and himself and moves to wrap his little arms around Yamamoto. "YAY! Meeting younger Papa and Daddy is fun!"

Yamamoto couldn't help but smile as his future son hugged him. "It's nice meeting you too! Haha!" He hugged Miki back and smiled over at Gokudera and Misaki. "Our future selves are VERY lucky to have the two of you."

"Something like that…" Gokudera said before ruffling the hair of both the twins finding it hard to act how he normally does.

Misaki grinned as her hair was ruffled "Younger Daddy's so nice!" she exclaimed and hugged him as her brother had hugged Yamamoto.

Gokudera then looked at Yamamoto "So what now? It looks like I didn't estimate the time correctly and we still have a little bit before we switch back, any ideas, baseball idiot?"

"Well, until we go back I say we play with these little guys!" Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera as he played with Miki, lifting the little boy up in the air. "Plus since they are ours we should look after them."

"Haha Papa! This is fun! Older Papa does this too!" Miki smiled and laughed as he was lifted up.

Misaki looked once at her brother before she looked back at Gokudera and pulled another move that proved the Twins to be theirs… she perfectly used Yamamoto's puppy eyes move on him.

Gokudera sighed and lifted her up like Yamamoto but doing something different, he shifted her so she could sit on his shoulders. "Yeah... I guess you're right... but I still can't get over the fact of how they happened... we're both guys... neither of us have certain parts.."

"Haha! Well maybe our flames make it so that Gokudera can be a 'mommy'?" Yamamoto suggested as he hugged Miki, having gotten really used to being around the little boy.

"Yeah! Daddy would be our mommy if he was a girl!" Miki exclaimed happily clapping his hands together. "Misaki! Should we show Papa and Daddy pictures of when we were in Daddy's tummy?"

"How the hell could flames- pictures…?" Gokudera began to yell before blinking at the subject of pictures '…I actually allowed pictures to be taken…?' He thought with a few more disbelieving blinks.

"Ah! I want to see pictures of your Daddy's tummy!" Yamamoto laughed happily at the thought of it in his head.

"Okay! Come on Misaki lets go get them!" Miki said smiling happily as he squirms out of Yamamoto's arms to go get it.

"Ah! Wait for me Miki!" Misaki exclaimed climbing down from Gokudera's shoulders to chase after her brother. Gokudera blinked at how excited the two seemed to be about showing the pictures. While he waited for them to get back he turned to Yamamoto.

"…You seriously want to see pictures of the future me's stomach when holding those two?" he asked with as slight sigh and a shake of his head before hitting Yamamoto for getting him pregnant (however it was made possible for him to even get pregnant in the first place) in the future with a muttered "Damn baseball idiot."

"Huh?" Yamamoto looked up smiling after watching the twins disappear into another room. "Of course I do! Haha! It is some of the first pictures of my future family together, so it's a very special picture right?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto looked up smiling after watching the twins disappear into another room. "Of course I do! Haha! It is some of the first pictures of my future family together, so it a very special picture right?"

"Tch… a real idiot…" Gokudera said leaning back on his hands as they waited a bit for the twins to get back to them. A minute later Misaki reappeared with Miki carrying a large-ish photo album running over to the two and plopping the album down between them before she climbed up and into Gokudera's lap.

"Here, Papa!" Miki smiled as he cuddled up in Yamamoto's lap. "Turn it to the pages about halfway through that's when we are in Daddy's tummy, before that Papa from our time says we weren't there yet, but you were both trying your hardest to make it so you could meet us!"

"Ahaha! I can't wait to see!" Yamamoto said excitedly as he opened the book to page and started looking at the pictures.

"We were both trying our hardest…? So we actually knew how to have it happen?" Gokudera asked before sighing and wondering what the hell his future self was thinking as he let his gaze wander across the pages as they were flipped, picking up a few interesting details as the pages went by. "Oi… Yamamoto… is it just me… or are the Tenth and Disciplinary freak a bit close in a couple of pictures?" he said after they got through a few cute pictures with the two of them to ones of them with others.

"Huh? Haha! I don't know, but Tsuna seems happy in those pictures. Ah! But he looks happy in this one to though!" Yamamoto smiled as he pointed to a picture that seemed to have all the others in it as well, but now Dino was standing close to Hibari instead, and tsuna seemed to be smiling at someone out of view of the picture.

"Daddy of our time says that we aren't to ask questions about why Uncle Tenth and Uncle Hibari changed who they were all cute and smiley with!" Miki nodded as he leaned down and continued turning the pages. "Let's move faster! Misaki and I aren't in these yet." He said excitedly as he turned the page and pointed happily to a picture of Gokudera stomach bigger than normal.

"Yeah!" Misaki agreed as her brother turned the pages and pointed as she got excited too "There we are in Daddy's Tummy!" she said grinning as Gokudera stared at the picture and at how he actually looked… calm… for once. It was easy to tell that his future self truly cared for his idiot, he wasn't scowling for one and he had a soft smile that told Gokudera it was Yamamoto whom had taken the picture. It was a smile that few rarely see, he could bet that Yamamoto's future self was probably even the only one to have seen it and would always be the only one that the smile was for.

"Ah! Look Gokudera!" Yamamoto said excitedly as he pointed to Gokudera's clearly larger stomach. "You look so adorable like that! Ah! And I bet the two of you looked really cute inside of his tummy even though we can't see you!"

"Haha! Papa is silly, look see there we are!" Miki said excitedly as he turned the page and pointed at a picture from the doctor of them inside. "OH! This picture we are still in Daddy's tummy and Eleventh is in there! And Mr. Meanie is in there... he keeps trying to bite me!" He added as he pointed to the picture next to the sonogram.

"Eleventh? Mr. Meanie? I understand that that mean's Tenth has a kid but…" Gokudera said trailing off as Misaki laughed a little.

"He isn't that bad Miki! He tries biting everyone but he's so clumsy." she said grinning before flipping another page that revealed Gokudera standing with his stomach still large and pulled against a smiling Yamamoto as he himself had a mildly irritated look on his face as he was having a glaring contest with… a pregnant Hibari who seemed to be unaware of a smiling Dino whom had his arms loosely wrapped around the smaller and dark haired male. Another interesting aspect of the picture was a sweat-dropping Tsuna with one arm around the waist of a giggling and pregnant Kyoko.

"He is to! Last week he tripped, and blamed me for it by biting my ankle!" Miki pouted as he turned the page again. "Ah! There we are!" He clapped happily and pointed to a picture excitedly.

"Aww! You were so tiny then! Ah! 'Dera looks so sleepy in this picture, but happy to!" Yamamoto smiled as he looked at the picture of the two of them holding the twins in what had to have been the day they were born.

Gokudera stared at the picture a few moments before he nodded "Yeah… I do…" he said softly as he stared at the happy little family that the four of them made up.

Misaki then turned the page to the very last and most recent picture in the album that had the entire famigilia standing together in a large group including a few of their allies. They saw many paired up but the ones that stuck out the most were Kyoko and Tsuna holding a small boy as they stood close together, clearly happy; Dino and Hibari holding another boy who was glaring down at a Miki whom was trying to hide behind his sister; and lastly Yamamoto and himself as they were happily looking at their adorable twins.

"See, Misaki! He's glaring at me again!" Miki wined as he looked at the picture more closely and pouted, curling up against Yamamoto, hiding his little face when he realized how scared he looked in the picture.

Yamamoto smiled and held the little boy closer letting him calm down a bit, starting to see a bit of Gokudera's personality in him. "Everyone looks so happy in this don't they? It's good that everyone is still getting along and doing well."

Misaki laughed a little and patted her brother on the head "Really, his bark is worse than his bite Miki. He's actually really sweet deep down." She said grinning a little knowingly before she yawned "Nee… Daddy, Papa, scoot closer together?" She asked with the puppy eyes and Gokudera sighed before he scooted over closer to Yamamoto as he moved the photo album out of the way.

"Huh? Okay Misaki." Yamamoto chuckled a bit as he moved closer to Gokudera, still holding the pouting Miki as he moved closer, wrapping his free arm around Gokudera. "Why did you want us to move closer?"

Misaki nodded then crawled partially into Yamamoto's lap so she could pull her brother over a bit before snuggling up against him and fell asleep with one last yawn. Gokudera laughed a little at the cute moment as he let Yamamoto wrap his arm around him, even leaning against him a little.

"Not sleepy..." Miki, still pouting, yawned anyway and cuddled up next to his sister, slowly dosing off.

Yamamoto to chuckle as he looked at the two sleeping angels, and leaned over kissing Gokudera's forehead. "Maybe we should move them to a bed or something so they won't get hurt when we switch back?"

Gokudera nodded, staying still as he waited for Yamamoto to pick the two of them up before moving himself, fearing he might wake them.

Yamamoto smiled as he very carefully lifted the sleeping twins up, trying not to wake them. "Hey 'Dera? Will you help me find where there room is? I can't open the doors while carrying them."

Gokudera nodded "Yeah, let's go find their room now" he agreed before getting up and heading into the hall to try and find the twin's room.

"They really are sweet little kids aren't they?" Yamamoto smiled as he looked at teh two of them sleeping. "Our older selves are really lucky." He added as he neared what looked like a room made for little kids.

Gokudera nodded "Yeah… yeah they are…" He agreed ruffling the sleeping pair's hair with a soft smile that would become the smile he specifically reserved for the twins, just like he had a special smile reserved for the Twin's Papa. Once they reached the door Yamamoto had noticed Gokudera pushed the door open for Yamamoto to carry the kids right in and lay them in one of the beds.

Yamamoto chuckled quietly at this as he gently pulled back the blanket and laid the twins down, covering them up and gently patting their heads before moving away from their bed to let them sleep, going over and moving to hug Gokudera from behind and watch the twins sleep. "It's sad that we won't get to see them for awhile after a few more minutes. Ah! but I guess our older selves must be missing them by now."

Gokudera nodded and relaxed into the hug as he looked at the sleeping twins "I guess it is sad… but judging their age and our own… it might not be too long before we see them again." He replied as he watched them sleep before he nodded again "Yeah they probably are missing these two though there's only about a minute longer before they'll be back like this and we'll be back in our own time." He said leaning back a little bit.

Yamamoto smiles and continues to hug Gokudera from behind watching the little ones sleep, until suddenly smoke appeared, and instead of the younger ones being in the room, their older counter parts, the actual owners of the house were now on the floor. The much taller Yamamoto, who was on top of Gokudera with his hands pulling at the others shirt, blinked in confusion and realized where they were. "Uh-oh... haha... I think we switched back into the kids room..."

Hayato blinked before pushing Takeshi off of him and looked around to see they were indeed in the kid's room and that the two were currently fast asleep before he showed the same soft smile his younger self had used moments before as he watched the two sleep.

"Haha! Looks like our younger selves did a good job looking after them huh?" Takeshi smiled as he wrapped an arm around Hayato's waist smiling at the little ones. "Heh, good thing we switched back before we got any farther into what we were doing right Hayato?" He chuckled playfully as he leaned down to kiss Hayato's neck.

"Che… yeah otherwise they would have woken up and seen Papa being a pervert" Hayato said casually as he leaned back into the other's arm. "Right, Idiot Takeshi?" He added tilting his head back to look at the other.

"Hmm? Ha! Well Papa can't help being like that when Daddy was teasing him so badly." Takeshi teased sliding his free arm inside the others jacket playfully, letting it sit right over Hayato's heart.

"Daddy wasn't teasing all that much, idiot. Now let's leave them to sleep." Hayato replied pushing the other's arm away from his chest and slipping out of the other's hold before exiting the room and stopping to look back. "Coming Takeshi?" he asked with his specially reserved smile though at that moment it looked more like a teasing smirk.

Takeshi chuckled as he followed him out of the room, and leaned closed to his ear to whisper. "We both will be in a minute." He grinned as he continued following him to their own room.

Back in present day Gokudera and Yamamoto were in quite the position, they were on his bed and during the switch back Yamamoto had somehow ended up on top of Gokudera who was blushing a little as he looked away. "Are you going to get off me, idiot?"

"Ahaha! Sorry about that Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed as he looked around, noticing they were in Gokudera's apartment. "Ah! Seems we have switched back now."

"Tch… yeah…" Gokudera replied looking around as well "Our future selves must have left the Tenth's to come here… probably to mess around" He added glaring at his messed up covers "Che… at least it looks like they were only making out when we switched" he said before starting to get up.

"Ah! Yeah, that would have been bad for the little ones if they had done more. Speaking of..." Yamamoto nodded, leaning over and hugging Gokudera. "Hayato... when are we going to start trying to get them to exist in our time?"

Gokudera blushed at that "NOT FOR A WHILE IDIOT!" he exclaimed hitting the other's shoulder with a scowl only managing to look cuter than ever with his blush as he looked away.


End file.
